


Welcome Home

by zebraljb



Series: You and Only You - Guitar Merlin [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kilt Sex, M/M, Wall Sex, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Merlin has been off on tour for eight months and Eggsy's barely seen him. He's finally coming home, and Eggsy is waiting for him with dinner and a surprise.This is in the same universe as "The Faith Inside Me" (where Merlin was once the bassist in a rock band and now teaches guitar lessons).  You don't HAVE to read that first, as this is fairly stand-alone.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: You and Only You - Guitar Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577035
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	Welcome Home

Eggsy double checks everything for the fifth time. Candles are ready to be lit, dinner is warming in the oven, the flat is cleaner than it was when they moved in. Hamish has been on tour for eight months promoting the new album. He’s come home four times in those eight months, Eggsy’s traveled to see him three times, but that’s it. Now, tonight, Hamish will be home for good…at least until he has to go out again sometime the next year. 

His phone buzzes and he looks down. _Pulling up outside_ , the text reads. Eggsy pockets his phone, lights the candles, and turns off the oven. It looks as perfect as it’s going to get. He smooths down his jumper, takes a few deep breaths, and waits by the door. He soon hears weary footsteps coming up the stairs and he throws open the door. “Hi,” he says almost shyly.

Merlin tosses his bags into the flat, closes the door, and cups Eggsy’s face in his hands, and kisses him. “Ye are such a sight for sore eyes, lad,” he murmurs, and then kisses him again.

Eggsy sighs and literally falls into the embrace, wrapping himself around his boyfriend as if he never wants to let him go…which he doesn’t. “I missed you so fucking much, babe.”

“And I you, leannan,” Merlin says. “I’m completely exhausted, but seeing you…it’s as if someone’s lit a fire in my soul.”

“Hamish,” Eggsy mutters, blushing all over.

“I love music, love performing, but…” Merlin looks over Eggsy’s shoulder. “What’s this?”

“Wanted to welcome you home is all,” Eggsy says shyly. “Made roast beef, those herb potatoes you like, a salad. Nothing much.”

“Nothing much?” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand and leads him to the table. “Did we always own those dishes?”

“I might have bought them?” Eggsy says timidly. “We ain’t got nothing pretty…thought these might do. And they were on sale.”

“They’re beautiful. I really like them. This is…this is wonderful, lad.” Merlin kisses him again.

“So you’re happy to be home?”

Merlin takes a step back and cups Eggsy’s chin in his hands, his hazel eyes studying his face. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, everyone knows the stories about how musicians go all over, get lonely…got a boy in every port and all that.” Eggsy blurts out his greatest fear before he can stop himself. Merlin’s given him no reason to think he’s been anything but faithful.

“I assure ye, lad, that is nae the case with me. Not only am I head over heels in love with a very sexy young messenger boy, but I would NEVER make the mistake of encouraging the attention of a groupie. I did that once…never again.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose. “You and only you, remember?”

“You and only you,” Eggsy says back before kissing him. “Take your bags into the bedroom and go wash up…dinner will be on the table in a mo.”

“This really is a lovely surprise, lad. Thank ye.” Merlin retrieves his bags and heads for the bedroom.

Eggsy smiles to himself as he gets the pan from the oven. If Merlin thinks this is a lovely surprise, Eggsy can’t wait to see his reaction to what he has planned for dessert.

“Oh, Eggsy, that was incredible.” Merlin pushes back from the table and sighs. “I must admit, home-cooked food is something I desperately missed on the road.”

“I’m glad you liked it. Mum helped a bit, gave me some pointers.” Eggsy gets up and starts clearing the table.

“Well, your mother is quite the cook, so please give her my thanks as well,” Merlin says. He stands and takes the plates from Eggsy. “Let me do this…ye did the hard work, I can clean up.”

“All right, thanks,” Eggsy says. He kisses Merlin’s cheek. “Be right back.” He trots off to the bedroom, leaving Merlin whistling in the kitchen. Eggsy grins and quickly digs the box out from the closet. His own tight black vest, a size smaller than necessary. It pulls just right over his pecs and clings to his biceps. His own black boots, of course, and then the piece de resistance. He has to adjust the buckles, and he’s not quite sure how everything is supposed to line up, but he looks in the mirror and THINKS he has it right. He tugs off his pants right before he leaves the bedroom, shivering a bit at the odd feeling of wool brushing to and fro across his dick. 

“Harry said something about the four of us having dinner next week,” Merlin calls out from the kitchen. 

“Sounds good,” Eggsy replies. Harry and his mother are still dating, although they haven’t taken anything further than dinners, outings with Daisy, and the occasional sleepovers when Daisy comes to stay the night with Eggsy. He steps out of the hallway and into the kitchen, casually leaning against the wall and waiting for Merlin to notice him.

“I told him I figured ye would nae…” Merlin’s eyes almost fall out of his head as he catches sight of Eggsy in his red kilt. It’s a bit longer on Eggsy, of course, but Merlin doesn’t seem to mind. “What…”

“Just thought I might see how it felt…what it was like to be Merlin the rock star,” Eggsy says with a wink.

“I don’t wear that on stage,” Merlin almost whispers. He dries his hands and slowly crosses the kitchen.

“Hamish doesn’t…but Merlin did.” Eggsy shifts his weight from foot to foot, causing the kilt to sway from side to side. “What do you think?”

“I think ye are an naughty little boy,” Merlin groans, pressing himself against Eggsy’s body. His hands span Eggsy’s waist, going up and down his sides. Eggsy can feel Merlin start to plump in his jeans and it makes him shudder.

“Really?” Eggsy says innocently. “You never told me you had a thing for men in kilts.”

“I don’t. I have a thing for YOU in MY kilt,” Merlin growls. He bites down on Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy hisses. “Did ye pour yourself into this vest?”

“Maybe.” Eggsy digs his nails into Merlin’s shoulders as he bites down again. Eggsy tilts his head, inviting the point of Merlin’s teeth against his skin.

“Fuck, Eggsy, I can see your nipples through this thing.” Merlin slides his hand down and pinches Eggsy’s nipple through the fabric. Eggsy moans and lets his head fall back against the wall. He loves those strong hands on him, loves the way the calloused hands move over his body, even through fabric.

“Ye are so gorgeous,” Merlin murmurs. He kisses Eggsy hard and then peels the vest over Eggsy’s head. “Bloody beautiful.” He bites Eggsy’s neck, his shoulder, his nipple.

“Merlin!” Eggsy cries out, his palm at the back of Merlin’s head.

“Tell me, lad, are ye wearing…oh Christ, ye are,” he all but whines as he sinks to his knees and runs a hand up under the kilt. 

“You said you always wore it traditional.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter shut as Merlin’s thumb ghosts over his balls. This wasn’t what he’d planned; he’d meant to be the one servicing Merlin, not the other way around. He’s definitely not complaining, though.

“Aye, I did.” Merlin looks up at him as both hands slide up under the fabric. His fingers trace the crease of Eggsy’s groin.

“Merlin, please…” Eggsy begs. “Need your mouth on me. Been dreaming about it for weeks now.” He can think of nothing but the heat of Merlin’s mouth on his cock. 

“Have ye, now, lad?” Merlin says, sounding pleased. He squats down and dips his head under the kilt, drawing a line with his tongue from the inside of Eggsy’s knee up to his inner thigh. Eggsy groans and rubs a hand over the shape of Merlin’s head, cursing the fabric that’s getting in the way. He’d asked for it, however, so he doesn’t say anything. “I like this,” Merlin’s voice says from under the kilt. “Loving being trapped against ye like this.” His breath is warm on Eggsy’s skin.

“Merlin,” Eggsy whimpers, and then Merlin pulls away. “What the actual fuck?” Eggsy screeches as Merlin gets up from the floor.

“Once I start on ye, lad, I dinnae wish to stop.” He looks around the room.

“Condoms and lube still in the end table drawer,” Eggsy says breathlessly, moving toward the sofa.

“No, Eggsy. Back as you were,” Merlin orders and Eggsy gladly obeys. Merlin comes back with the bottle of lubricant and a condom and resumes his position on the floor. 

“Bloody hell, could die happy after seeing you like this,” Eggsy whispers.

“Don’t get used to it,” Merlin says with a wink. He chuckles at the way Eggsy’s hard cock is poking at the fabric before going under the kilt once more.

“Fuck…FUCK, Merlin,” Eggsy hisses as Merlin’s tongue laves along his balls. His knees are already weak and Merlin’s barely gotten started. Eggsy presses his hands flat against the wall, desperately wishing for something to grab onto. Merlin’s hands slide up and down his legs as he works his mouth over Eggsy’s balls, and then soon moves up to Eggsy’s cock. “Fuck,” Eggsy hisses again. He almost bites his tongue off as Merlin slowly starts sucking on the head of Eggsy’s dick. His tongue is slow and evil, twining and winding around…and then Eggsy hears the cap of the lube. He instinctively spreads his feet a bit wider and he feels Merlin chuckle against his skin.

“Eager, are we?” A wet finger probes against the rim of Eggsy’s arse and he whines.

“Yeah, I’m fucking eager! Wanted your cock in me for the last three months, since I saw you last!”

“Soon, my boy,” Merlin murmurs, and then his finger is sliding in. 

Eggsy loses most of his focus after that. Merlin’s finger works in tandem with the mouth on his cock and Eggsy is soon begging. He’s not sure exactly what he’s begging for, except that he wants it NOW. When Merlin finally resurfaces from the kilt his cheeks are pink and his forehead is beaded with sweat. He slowly withdraws his finger and Eggsy yanks him up for a kiss. “Fuck me, Merlin, please,” Eggsy pleads. He steps away from the wall and once more heads for the sofa.

“Nae, lad, I told ye to stay put.” Merlin slowly rolls up the kilt as best he can and tucks it into the waist. He reaches for his own button and zip and Eggsy smacks his hands away.

“No. I’m supposed to be taking care of YOU,” he says stubbornly. He falls to his knees and slowly undoes the button, slides down the zip. Merlin’s prick is pushing against the front of his pants and Eggsy teases it with one finger.

“Can I help ye find it?” Merlin asks, arching an eyebrow.

“No, I think I’m good.” Eggsy helps Merlin step out of his shoes and then slowly wriggles the jeans and pants down. “I’m VERY good.” Eggsy gives the head of Merlin’s cock slow, teasing licks.

“Fuck, boy,” Merlin growls, his hands fisting in Eggsy’s hair. “Ye are going to finish this before it starts.”

“Just saying hello,” Eggsy says innocently, looking up at him and licking his lips.

“Bloody tart,” Merlin says. “Why don’t ye do something useful while you’re down there and put the condom on?”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy salutes before taking the condom from Merlin and opening it. He slowly covers Merlin’s beautiful cock and then slathers it with lube. “Good?”

“Good.” Merlin pulls him back up and gives him a hard kiss. “Now I wish for ye to hop up and put your legs around my waist.”

“Merlin, we can’t…” Eggsy frowns.

“Trust me, lad.” Merlin takes Eggsy’s arms and twines them around his shoulders. “Up.” 

Eggsy shrugs and obeys, springing up as best he can. Merlin catches him and hefts him up a bit, pressing his back against the wall. Eggsy’s about to protest again when he feels the head of Merlin’s dick start to breach his body. He groans and folds himself a bit, allowing his arse to sink down while his ankles slide up to lock behind Merlin’s back. “Merlin,” Eggsy pants, slowly moving his body down inch by inch. Merlin’s large hands slide under his arse to hold him up.

“That’s a good lad…let the wall help ye,” Merlin murmurs. “Fuck, yes, that’s it.” Merlin groans and buries his face in Eggsy’s neck. “Ye have all of me.”

“Perfect,” Eggsy hisses.

“Aye.” Merlin kisses him and then begins to thrust up a bit. Eggsy takes his advice and allows the wall and Merlin’s hands bring him up and down. He can’t believe they’re doing this…he can’t believe Merlin is actually fucking him against the wall. 

He knows this won’t last forever; although Merlin is strong as hell he can’t keep Eggsy up for long. Eventually Eggsy takes note of the quivering in Merlin’s body, a hint that his muscles are starting to tire. “Put me down, babe.” Eggsy kisses him. “Want you fucking me over the sofa, yeah? Flip the kilt up and just drill me…”

“Oh, my naughty lad.” Merlin lifts him up a bit and then slowly withdraws, helping Eggsy to get back on the ground. He then grabs Eggsy by the kilt and all but drags him to the sofa. He fists Eggsy’s hair again, pulls him back for an angry kiss, and then slowly bends him forward over the back of the sofa. Eggsy barely has time to arrange his own throbbing dick into a safe position before Merlin’s inside him again. 

“Yes…fuck yes, Merlin…” Eggsy grunts. THIS was what he’d planned on when he’d thought about wearing the kilt in the first place, although he hadn’t expected Merlin to have such a passionate reaction to it. Merlin hooks his fingers in the waistband of the kilt and uses it to pull him back to meet each thrust.

“Ye are going…to be…the death of me, lad…” Merlin pants. “But I cannae think…of a better way…to go…”

“Love you…love you babe, missed you so fucking much…fuck you’re so deep,” Eggsy moans. He places his hands on the cushions and does his best to hold himself up.

“I want to last, Eggsy…but I’m so close…”

“Go head, babe.” Eggsy hands his head down. “Go ahead, want you to…”

Merlin’s hands dig into Eggsy’s waist as he comes, his body pressing into Eggsy’s one last time. He plants a line of kisses up Eggsy’s sweaty spine, sucking a mark onto the back of his neck. “Perfect gorgeous man,” Merlin whispers. He slowly pulls out, turns Eggsy around, and falls to his knees.

“Oh, Christ!” Eggsy gasps as Merlin’s hot mouth envelops his weeping cock. It doesn’t take long until he’s shooting onto Merlin’s tongue, his hand petting along the back of Merlin’s head.

“Stay here,” Merlin murmurs, giving him a kiss that tastes of his own spend. Merlin disposes of the condom, grabs his pants off the floor and pulls them on, and then comes back to Eggsy. He walks him around the sofa and somehow manages to get them both laid out on the cushions.

“We could go to the bed,” Eggsy says drowsily.

“Too far away,” Merlin tells him. He gives him a gentle kiss. “Ye are quite incredible, do ye know that?”

“Because I borrowed your clothes and got you to fuck me six ways to Sunday?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Well, yes, but not just that. Because ye went to all the trouble to make a lovely dinner. Because ye were waiting here for me with a smile and a kiss. Because ye are willing to stay here alone until I return.”

“You are worth all the waiting and cooking and everything. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Merlin.” Eggsy gently kisses him. “You and only you.”

“You and only you, my Eggsy.”


End file.
